bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What happened after Bullworth.
Interesting topic this and I've seen it on other forums before. The aim is to list students and then add what you think or you'd like them to do when they have graduated from Bullworth. I'll give an example: Bif Taylor - After graduating from Bullworth. Bif decided to pursue a career in Boxing despite his rich upbringing. As an amateur he represented the United States in the Olympics and won a silver medal. It was in the gold medal match that Bif found out that poor people do really make the best Boxers. His opponent a hungry Russian born in abject poverty. This dealt a blow to Bif who decided to retire from Boxing and suffered from depression because of the loss. He now owns a string of Boxing Gyms up and down the east coast. See what you guys can come up with. Dan the Man 1983 21:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Russell Northrop - Russell never did graduate from Bullworth, instead being thrown out of it when he reached the age of 18. His rich parents in Old Bullworth Vale wanting no part in dealing with him, Russell ended up on the street. As money was one of the few things he understood, Derby Harrington hired him as a bodyguard during his early political career as a member of the local Executive Branch. When Derby moved on, Russell attempted to join the police, but was rejected due to his psychiatric problems. He was invited to enter the world of professional wrestling by the two midget wrestlers at the Carnival where, after he was made to understand it wasn't real, he became quite succesful due to his huge size. He made it all the way to WWE and a main event push, where, after being buried by the then-70 Triple H, he had a pointless but financially sound career as a lifetime midcarder. He would eventually be released, and go on to TNA to win the X Division title. McJeff 02:26, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I like that one about Russell, here is my one about him. ::Russell Northrop - While still at Bullworth in his early 20's Russell was expelled from Bullworth for viciously beating four prefects who tried to bust him. The police were contacted and Russell was arrested. He was charged with GBH. Russell hired a lawyer who turn out to be Gord Vendome. Despite a dislike towards Russell, Gord defended him in court, However Russell was sentenced to 8 years in prison. While in prison, Russell became the top man due to his size and strength, and led a gang of prisoners who bully weaker prisoners. When Russell came out, he was spotted by a director who was planning on making a remake of the 70's TV series, the Incredible Hulk. The director thought Russell would be prefect for the role as the Hulk due to his size. The director hired Russell in the role when he asked Russell to smash a prop during auditions. Russell played the Hulk in the modernised TV series for 3 years. Russell now lives in NYC with a wife and child. Dan the Man 1983 06:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Pedro De La Hoya - Pedro's parents got into a fight and divorced when Pedro was 10 years old. Pedro became more bullied than ever. Five years has passed and Pedro's parents died. His mother died in a car crash and his father got shot by Norteño members in California. Pedro snapped so many times and received a lots of detentions for example. crippling Ted's arm for bullying him and broke Sheldon's leg for making out with Pedro's nowadays-girlfriend Karen wich led to their breakout. After he graduated from Bullworth at the age of 17 Pedro went to the headmasters office and viciously assaulted Dr.Crabblesnitch for ignoring Pedro's needs for help all these years. He moved to California and became member of Sureños and later realised that gang life is something that killed his father and he left the gang life and left California. Pedro lives in Miami in a large mansion similar to Scarface's mansion with his wife and his two sons and two daughters as a huge movie star. DaggerD 16:52, 16 December 2008 Ethan: After Ethan mastered karate and kung fu he has starred in many films about martial arts. then wrestling in Japan were he went to become the new Japan wrestling champion then later went to WWE there after beating John cean, Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton to win all the titles He has retired to keep acting and train to become a ninja he live with his wife and kids in a big house in Chicago where he has a dojo/restaurant the Gman 07:12, 31 Decmber 2008 Kid-Generate-xfl 14:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Officer Monson: I'm affread he died after he was chasing Jimmy near the beach house, he flew his bike into the water, Jimmy tuned around and he was gone. RIP Officer Monson. Johnny Vincent: Johnny married Lola and Starred in a Film called Greasers years ago, starring himself, Lola and Gord, Johnny got pissed off when his mother called him to tell him something, Lola was his sister and Peanut was his brother, then they track down Gord, and beat the flying muffin out of him, then Johnny becomes a BMX Champion, then Lola said (along with is father, Lola wasn't his sister) i'm sorry Johnny then the same way Jimmy and Gary fought, Johnny found out Bif was resonsible for the crisist, then the two fight above the Heads office Johnny wins by his lucky haymaker. Bif Taylor: He becomes a boxer and beats Ricky Hatton to become a world champion Zoe: She marries Jimmy and had a baby called Zimme. Tad Spencer: His father gets arrested by the help by his older brother and preps, the greasers tried to ruin Tad's speech during his trail in court. TheVMan Algie:After he graduated he goes to new coventry with earnest and the nerds to fight johnny and the greasers for lola,he did his best using his slaps,body presses and screaming "Mommy!"but he lost and ends up in the hospital.After a few days of recovery,he gives up on dreaming on lola and hitting on eunice and beatrice.When he tries to hit on eunice,ray comes to the rescue and hit him with a yardstick,when he hits on beatrice,a monkey runs to beatrice and kisses her and spits on algie's face.So he gives up on having a girlfriend and he became bullworth's still virgin teacher.He gets a bullzy for that category,when he's 70 he was prisoned for still being a virgin,it was considered an of fence in that current year,he will be released in 3 years but when he's released,he has to find a himself a spouse,so he has no choice but to be a gay,so he goes online to see gay guys.He saw many bi from bullworth such as Kirby,Trent,Vance,gord,etc.He saw that vance is the only gay who is still single so he married him and dies from a bi incident Local_Guru_Of_Bullworth. Mr. Galloway and Ms. Phillips: Finally got married at the start of the new term, they now have twin boys, called Jack and Daniel, for them, Galloway gave up the sauce, however, Ms. Phillips has now taken to huffing paint. Beatrice Trudeau: Grew up and became a world leading scientist. She worked on the cure for cancer with Bucky Pasteur, who in the process of finding the cure, admitted his feelings for Beatrice. She thought about this until the cure was made. They then got married and had tons of mega-nerdy kids. Derby Harrington: Became the first openly gay Republican senator and married Bif Taylor in a civil ceremony in Bulworth Church. The God squad didn't like this and so voted him out at the next election. It is believed that Bif and Derby then ran off together and became Democrats. Zoe Taylor: Took Jimmy's rejection really hard and ended up an alcoholic, seven years later, after several tearful phone calls to Jimmy, she jumped off of the Bulworth Dam. Many first years claim to see her ghost, sitting on the edge of the dam and crying on cold winter nights. Jimmy Hopkins: Grew up and married Pinky, they now have 5 spoiled ginger kids running around the mansion Pinky inherited after all her relatives suffered instantaneous heart attacks when she first brought Jimmy home and introduced him as her boyfriend. DaggerD 10.01.2009 22.09 Luis Luna became tired of hanging around with the jocks because the jocks assaulted too many innocent bullworth kids . One day he went out of the gym and saw Juri and Casey beating up Pedro and Luis told them : Oye pendejo leave Pedro alone ese. Juri and Casey could not believe what Luis told them. Casey : You got to be kidding me , these little kids and all the nerds should get beat . Juri : What has gotten into you Luis, we are best friends we should fight together. Luis : Tell that to all the innocents you have beaten up , Puto. I'm tired of this bullshit. Then Ted arrived : What have we got here. Luis you should beat him up . Luis : F**k you Ted! Pedro , VAMANOS! Pedro left the scene and Ted sayed : You just f**ed yourself up you little SPIC! Luis then snapped and beat Ted and Casey down but was overpowered by the rest of the weapon-packed jocks. When Jimmy heard about what happenned , he and Luis formed an alliance and Convinced the bully's to help them. But one day mysteriously more big and tough students began to increase in bullworth and the Jock clique became a gang. One night at the Jock clubhouse. Ted : Were unstoppable all we need to do is get packed and blast these nerds to hell. Damon : i dont like these punk ass nerds but you Ted you have gotten way outta yo mind. Ted : Shut up Damon or ill bitch slap you back to Africa. That made Bo and Damon leave the clique. Juri seemed a bit disgusted. One night at the cafiteria Ted took out the gun and shot the prefects and there was a riot . Damon , Luis , Bo and Jimmy fought they'r way out of the cafiteria but Damon and Juri got shot by Ted and only Damon survived . Juri tried to stop Ted from shooting his best friend Luis. Juri's last words to Luis was : Make a living....Make a living.... Ted: He was sooooo pathetic. Luis almost killed Ted but Damon stops it and say's : Cmon homie he is more worthy of getting F**ed in prison than gettin killed. Years have passed and Luis became a famous Salsa singer. Damon became a famous rapper and going by the name D-mon. Ted then got released from prison after 15 years of imprisoment Luis then saw him but began to laugh his ass off as Ted was limping and embarrased. =Star= Jimmy: Moved to Miami with Zoe, where they attended university majoring in Business. Jimmy finally found someone just as rebellious proposing to Zoe shortly after graduating. They later married at a rock concert, own very successful fighting clubs, gyms, tattoo parlors and bike shops. Currently Zoe and Jimmy find themselves trying to manage their troublesome twin boys named Gary and Petey. Johnny Vincent : Becomes an engineerer in New coventry.Murdered Lola after she cheated on him with Ted Thompson and sent to the asylum.He escapes and hides at the church.Dies of a Cannabis overdose. Wade : Gets expelled for pushing for poisoning Edna.Becomes friends with Omar and agrees to torment every student.He burns down the Libray and beats Damon with Barbed wire.After he is arrested, he is sent 3 years in the asylum.Omar rescues him.They start selling drugs outside the school.Omar got drunk and jumped off the top of the girls dorm.Wade was found and sent back to the asylum.He hangs himself. Derby Can be seen alongside Bif and Gord in LA, rallying about prob 8! He also can be found at a Vice as a Drag Queen. Johnny Is currently being stalked by his crazy ex girlfriend Lola and used by Pinky for his new found fortune. Shortly after inventing new engines for some major companies Porsche, Rolls Royce and Harley Davidson to name a few he thinks he had a "chance" meeting met Pinky. The old romantic married her 2 days after she threw herself in front of his Harley, he hasn't looked back. He now lives in New Yorks upper east side on the instruction of wife Pinky. Although his new wife forbids him from having any contact with either his best man Norton or the other fellow greasers from back in the Bullworth days, Johnny remains happy and looks forward to a long married life with his faithful bride. Ted Works at Burger King. Earnest Claimed he invented the relatively unknown combined plow and gun, and at one time was in the process of suing Man B who claimed to be the "inventor" Earnest dropped the case shortly after the combined plow and gun, sold a pitiful 10 in its first month and was voted number 1 in The Times top 10 useless invention survey. Jimmy Left the bullhorn mask on constantinos' doorstep =Guest= Ray Hughes: Married Eunice and became a famous kid's novel writer. Died when Constantinos got jealous of his success and stabbed him. Fatty Johnson:Owned his own mcdonalds. forced into retirement at 40 when he vomited on a customer. '''Algie Graduates and works at Chem o lot.Edgar starts bullying him there forcing him to leave his job.He the becmes Chemisrty teacher at Bullworth but starts Harrasing Melody, who still goes to Bullworth.Melody leaves the school and Algie becames bored of the job.He resigns and tries to get his old job back as Edgar moved out of town, but fails.He proposes to Lola, who says no.Then proposes to Beatrice and gets married.Mandy, now mayor of the town forces Beatrice to divorce Algie by saying he wants to kill her.She does so and Algie evntually goes mad and hangs Beatrice for divorcing him.He is sent to the asylum for 13 years. Derby graduated with many other preppies.He started working as the director of Old Bullworthvale boxing club.But after it burned down, he opened a boxing club at school.He was too harsh on thekids so was fired PEANUT:final get's to go out with lolaUser:kirsty2k9